love me always
by lilyjames fictions
Summary: lily makes a big mistake and leaves james because she is scared. what is she scared of? is she afraid of love or is it something more powerful? a great LJ fic. please rr


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story except for a few names you may not know. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

There was a loud boom which made the great hall shake. Lily had put down her charms Book and was about to grab out her wand when red and pink streamers floated down from the ceiling. Amongst the decorations was a large banner screaming out the words to 'I love you baby'.

'Happy valentines' day Lily!' James had snuck up behind her while she was watching the glitter fall and she nearly fell off her chair.

"Why do you have to scare me all the time?" Lily turned giggling and looked into James' loving eyes.

"Because I love you and you are cute when you jump like that." James bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "What's the occasion anyway?" Lily asked, blushing slightly as a few people turned to stare at them.

"It's the 14th of January." said James expecting her to remember what was on that day.

"You've lost me James."

"Valentines day?" James asked not believing that she had forgotten.

Lily smiled. "It's not valentines day for another month James. It's not till the 14th of February".

"Damn, I finally get the day right and the month is wrong." James slouched down into the chair next to Lily. Pitying him, lily decided she could do her homework some other time.

"Come with me." Lily took James' hand and led him to Gryffindor Tower.

"Giggling muffins" the portrait door opened and they entered the common room.

There was no one else in there so they cuddled together on one of the love seats that had been spread out around the room. Lily looked up into James' eyes. They were staring back into hers. Their faces grew slowly closer. As they closed their eyes someone coughed impatiently behind them. Lily and James flew apart. Lily got up off James' lap and walked over to the fire place, blushing scarlet.

"Lily I was wondering if you could help me with my charms homework. But if you're busy I can get someone else to help." It was Ingrid, a first year at Hogwarts. She was one of the students that Lily had been asked to tutor this year. She was a sweet kid but she chooses the worst possible moments to ask for help.

"No, it's alright; I don't have much to do at the moment. I'll be there in a sec." Ingrid left the room leaving Lily and James alone again.

"See you tonight in the Owlery."

"What?"

Without answering Lily kissed James lightly on the lips and hurried into a study room.

James was dreamy for the rest of that day. Lily had never risked getting into trouble just to see him. He went to the Owlery planning to set a spell to make the place look beautiful when he realised that it was not a very romantic place and smelt kind of weird, he chose to set up the Astronomy Tower instead.

He was walking up the stairs when he heard someone mutter a spell. He crept up the last two stairs and peeped through the partially open door.

"Lily! What are you doing here?"

"Oh. James! I was cleaning out the tower for Prof. Dumbledore"

"Were you setting the tower up for tonight?" he questioned.

"What gave you that idea? I said I would meet you in the owlery?"

"Well…. That's kind of why I was up here." James admitted sheepishly.

Lily smiled sympathetically. It didn't look like he was expecting her to dump him. But hey, she hadn't showed any signs.

"Yeah, well you see James; I wanted to talk to you about something." Lily Hated to do this. She really loved him. But if she didn't voldamort would kill them both. She had used a seeing glass to see what her future would be like with James, and she saw an early death and a child were all that they had together. Lily had decided not to scare James about it so he would not try to protect her, and just dump him. It was the hardest thing she would ever have to do but if it meant that James would not die then it had to be done.

"I don't think we should see each other again." Lily was holding back tears and had to look away from his hurt expression to keep the tears from spilling over the edge of the thin wall keeping them for when she was alone.

"James, I have to go" she had to get away from him. The tears had started to make a shiny trail down her right cheek. If he saw how much it hurt her to do this then he would not let her go until she had given an excuse that he believed. "I have a meeting with the head boy." In her hurry to find an excuse she had forgotten that the head boy was standing right n front of her.

"Lily? Is everything all right? We don't have a meeting scheduled?" Realising her mistake lily ran out of the room. Worried, James followed her. By the time lily had reached the portrait, James had caught up with her. Grabbing her shoulder he turned her to face him. Lily struggled to get free.

"Giggling muffins" the door opened as lily had expected it too and she stepped back quickly into the common room letting James fall with a thump to the ground. Resisting the urge to help him up, lily ran to her room and let the tears flow.

When lily did not go to dinner James started to get even more worried than he had been before. Not once had lily missed a meal in the whole seven years they had been at Hogwarts. After dinner James asked Talia, one of lily's friends, to go up and check that she was all right.

Lily had been sitting on the window seat in her room since she had stormed in there earlier. She had dozed off for about 10 minuets when she heard a knock. Thinking it was James she didn't answer it.

"Lily, it's me, Talia. Can we talk?" seeing it was not James lily got up and opened the door for her. Talia sat on the corner of lily's' bed waiting for her to start talking.

"I had to. We could have died. I used a future seeing glass." Lily sobbed.

"Lily. Would you prefer to live the rest of your life without James or to die Young with him?" if there was anyone you could expect to be logical it was Talia.

"I don't want to die but I don't want to loose him either." she admitted.

"James was really worried when you didn't turn up at dinner. He asked me to come up and check on you…… hey, I got an idea. Do you want to get popcorn and a chick flick to take your mind off things?"

"Thanks tails." (A.N. just had to put tails as the nickname because it's my best friend Talia's nickname. Well almost). The movie they decided to watch was 'A Walk to Remember'. It was really sad and made lily think more than ever about what was to come in the near future.

"I know what I have to do now." Lily said when the movie finished "I have to go find James and tell him about our future." With that said lily left her room in search of James. She couldn't find him anywhere so she asked Sirius and it turned out that James was waiting for her in the owlery like she had told him to. She now knew that she had made the right decision to tell him.

When she got there she stood in the doorway of the owlery and just watched the handsome guy she loved. When James sensed that someone was watching him he turned around to see lily standing there.

"James. We have to talk."

"No lily, we don't. We can pretend that today didn't happen. We can start again." James was not going to listen to her excuse. He didn't care. All he wanted was his lily back.

"Please James. It's important." Lily was starting to edge closer to him so she could sit and look into his pleading eyes. James put up his hands in surrender. So lily continued.

"I used a future seeing glass so I could see what we had together. I saw Marriage, a baby and early deaths. I thought I could stop us from dying if we broke up but I would prefer to die next to you than to live a life without you." James was speechless. That was one thing he had not seen coming. He had feared that there was someone else but wow, that was a hell of a shock.

"James, please say something." Lily was starting to regret telling him so much at once and was frightened he would now reject her. And yes, James did reject her; he walked right past her and down the stairs. Lily slumped down on the ground and cried the few tears that were left from that day of crying.

James had gone straight to Gryffindor Tower to talk to Sirius about it.

"Lily said we're going to die." James groaned.

"Well I'll go to your funeral. Is there anyone you don't want there?" thinking James was just kidding, Sirius didn't take him seriously.

"It's not a joke you moron! She used a seeing glass." Now Sirius realised that James wasn't joking and started to act his name.

"Why did she break up with you then?" even as he said this he knew what the answer would be.

"Voldamort will kill us if we don't change the future." James only just took

in what lily had said about wanting him." lily said she would rather die an early death beside me than to live the rest of her life without me." By this time James had started crying. "I think… _sob…_I think I feel the same way."

"Then why are you here talking to me and not making up with lily?" Sirius dragged James to the portrait and pushed him out.

James ran all the way back to the tower where he had left his future wife.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run." James embraced lily in his arms and whispered in her ear "lily I will love you for the rest of my life, I promise to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love and to cherish you, and be faithful to you as long as we both shall live." James bent down on one knee, still holding lily's hand. "Will you marry me my lily flower?"

**A.N. hey guys. This is my very first story so I hope you liked it. Please review because if I don't get many reviews I probably wont write another. Well I am going to thank ****Insania ruin gowr**** because she is my best friend and helped me heeps on this story.**

**Please review and I will email you if it is signed **


End file.
